


"My hands say what my mouth can't."

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Bedhead and Glasses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, yep...just that-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Kei's hand traces the words he can't say with his mouth. He blames it all to sleep, to be honest.





	"My hands say what my mouth can't."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/22/af/10/22af1007eb4484b6dfb84fba0a69f489.jpg)  
> 

_‘Can he even breathe, like that?’_ was always the question that pops in Kei’s head whenever he sees his boyfriend’s sleeping figure.

Kuroo has a very…peculiar way of sleeping; Kei has never seen anyone sleep like that and, well…wake up alive the next day. His face is positioned face-down on his pillow, tanned arms twitching underneath as they hold the pillow in place, fingers slightly curling at the ends of the cushion. Kei can’t help the amused shake of his head as he continues to watch the other sleep peacefully.

It might sound creepy; watching Kuroo sleep and all, but he just can’t sleep yet. It’s not his first time going to Tokyo on his own and sleeping over at Kuroo’s house, but he’s a tad restless tonight, it seems.

Lifting a finger, he started tracing lines along the other’s broad back, willing himself to get hypnotized to sleep by his own fingers. Seconds, then minutes pass and unknowingly, he started tracing invisible words on the third year’s turned back, going from a simple ‘hello’, ‘cat’, ’crow’, ’volleyball’, ‘strawberries’, and ‘dinosaurs’.

“This is fun…” He breathes out, softly, smiling on his own as he started tracing shapes on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Soon, squiggles and circles turned into small hearts.

In Kei’s mind, he can imagine Kuroo’s back, shoulders littered with small hearts and below them, the failed squiggles of what could have been dinosaurs, and a splatter of random words in the middle.

Suddenly, an idea popped inside his head. Biting his bottom lip, he quickly leaned over and checked if the older was really sleeping. Judging from the even breaths and slight snores, Kei’s mind supplied that yep, Kuroo’s still breathing and sleeping heavily.

With slight uncertainty, he started tracing a set of words once more, getting uncharacteristically nervous for some reason. He pauses when he’s done, hand stilling as his eyes travel to Kuroo’s figure. More even breaths, still sleeping then. He breathes a sigh and continued, repeating the sentence over and over again.

Kei does not know how long he repeatedly traced the sentence, but soon, his eyes are slowly dropping close. Yawning, he turned on his back and hugged the pillow, finally feeling himself slowly drifting to sleep.

Just before he completely drifts off, he feels long arms wrapping themselves around his waist, pulling his lithe body closer, his back hitting a muscled chest and a breathe ghosts over his nape, planting one soft kiss on the bare skin once…twice, thrice. Lips ghosts over the shell of his ear and in Kei’s sleepy haze, he hears Kuroo’s voice; rough and croaky because of the drowsiness.

“I love you too, Kei.”


End file.
